


Needing Something New

by ryanf657



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanf657/pseuds/ryanf657
Summary: After facing an unspeakable tragedy, Aang leaves his home of San Diego, California to move to a small town in Massachusetts. In the town of Bedford, Aang meets new faces, enduring new challenges, while in his senior year of high school. Aang begins understanding more and more things about himself, others and the simple, beautiful things in life. Aang learns to accept the past that shaped him, and to believe in the bright future before him.Modern AU, no bending.





	1. A New Environment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you to anyone who took time to check out my story. I've always loved these characters like so many people do. The story is a modern AU, no bending, but a little spiritual stuff thrown in for a purpose. Enjoy!
> 
> I love this picture, check it out, it'll give you an idea of what the characters look like.  
> The artist is AMAZING!  
> https://viria13.deviantart.com/art/modern-gaang-310142103  
> Artist: viria13 from Deviantart

**Chapter 1: A New Environment**

The wind sounded smooth as his car moved through the streets of the small town. The small shops and diners he noticed through the city. This unfamiliar place he found himself in was Bedford, Massachusetts, a nice sweet town about a half an hour outside of Boston. The town had a cool breeze and a certain beauty to the bleakness of the small population and uneventfulness that came with such a characteristic.

Aang drove his 1995 Jeep Cherokee through the streets early in the morning on his way to school. It wasn’t necessarily a beautiful car, but it had its might. Small scrapes and pain shown on the exterior and a simple colorless interior.

Now today is his first day of school and he was pretty excited. Unlike most people when starting school, he was alright with it, somewhat ecstatic. This was a new start that could give his mind some relief from his sad days from San Diego. Aang had a bad taste in his mouth and he needed to wash it out.

Aang was starting his senior year at the current age of 17. Aang is a kind-hearted good guy. He always had a philosophy to treat others better than himself and see the best in all people even when they truly don’t deserve it. With the way he has chosen to live his life, he has taken great care of his body. He is even a vegetarian, using alternate means to gain good amounts of protein to keep his body in a healthy, strong condition. Aang has always felt distant from society though. He was never a lady’s man, he’s not a jock, he’s just a regular guy, not really belonging to a single group or kind of people.

Aang had moved from the vast city of San Diego, California. It was a sunny and beautiful place to live, but he had never really enjoyed it. He had always wanted to live in the small town where everyone knows everyone. He felt sick and claustrophobic in the huge crowds that typically existed in the school he went to. It was much to populated and overcrowded. He didn’t have very many fond memories of his time at that school.

The street lights were quite luminescent when it wasn’t even the break of dawn yet. Aang drove quite easily down the road when out of nowhere a small Dodge Challenger speed through a corner and completely cut him off almost forcing him into a crash. Aang smashed his horn down to get the attention of the belligerent driver. Though this backfired. The car slammed on its brakes and stopped in front of Aang forcing him to stop. Then the driver exited the car and began walking towards Aang as he exited his own vehicle to speak with this angry man.

The driver stood just a few inches taller than Aang and had brown hair that was hanging down in front of his face. He was very strong but lean and you could notice through his obviously a size to small shirt. He had a long leaf stem protruding from his mouth.

“Who the fuck are you?!” The driver said.

“Hey, I’m sorry man, I’m not looking for a fight,” Aang replied.

“Well then why are you honking at me dumbass?!”

“You pulled out in front of me, I thought you were about to hit me…” the man looked angrier as Aang spoke his words, and began approaching him, fists clenched. “…Or that I was going to crash into you, which I wouldn’t want to hurt your beautiful car…” Aang pulled a small awkward smile, to appease the overbearing, angry man.

The angry teens face slowly dissolved into a snotty winning smile. Aang gave up, knowing it wasn’t worth it to come into conflict with whoever this guy was, but this guy enjoyed how he made Aang squirm and retreat. “That sounds right. Thanks for calling my car beautiful, it really is. See you around dumbass, try not to cause anymore accidents!” The teen walked away to his vehicle and left Aang alone. The teen opened the car door and slid inside. What he hadn’t noticed was that a few of the man’s friends were standing around his car, one of them laughing at him, the other standing there in silence entirely unamused about the situation. Aang couldn’t tell if the silent man was tired, bored, or mute. The silent fellow had a hat on, with a t-shirt as well, depicting a bow and arrow being fired. He was quite slim, but had definition to his body, showing a great amount of discipline to maintain his figure, which was also probably being used to keep him in a field of entire emotionless. The other person was a girl who had the bangs of her hair hanging down with a beanie atop her head. A bandana could be seen under her bangs. She was laughing hysterically, obviously attempting to show her loyalty to the angry driver. On her face, some sort of battle makeup was on her face, thin red lines stretching from the left and right sides of below her jaw line, running up at an angle to her mouth, but not actually contacting her lips. On the jacket she was wearing, a picture of a small wavy blade sat right in the middle of her chest. She was relatively thin herself, pretty lean, obviously willing as well to keep her body in good condition.

By now all members of the group had already entered the vehicle. The music started blaring again and the car visibly shook from the sub woofers. The wheels of the car started to skid from the vehicles strong attempt to create traction on the road and speed forward. Then suddenly, the drivers head popped out at the last second. “Hey dumbass! Remember, you just got punked by Jet and the Freedom Fighters!” The car speed forward and disappeared in a large cloud of black smoke that made Aang cough.

Well this was going to be one hell of a school year!


	2. Back To School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. Thank you all for checking out the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Back To School**

 

The school Aang was attending was Bedford High. Aang parked in the main parking spots in front of the school. Since he was new, he didn’t have one of the school’s verified parking passes. He needed to make sure he got one today or he would forget, and it would be parking in the visitor spots for him for the rest of the year.

           

Aang exited his car and gazed upon the large school. He researched the school before he started, he wanted to have a feel for the history of the building before he became invested upon it. It turns out the school wasn’t that old at all. It was only five years old. When the district built the school, they had a desire, a mission, to make it the largest most populated school in the county. The district itself was relatively small though and didn’t house that many students, so it would be difficult for them to truly fill up the school to the amount it would need to make the school necessary at that size. They didn’t really succeed in their goal though. The school was the largest in the entire county, not that big compared to a lot of other high schools that can span a half mile in length. This school was about a quarter mile long and had a humongous football field behind the building, tennis courts, two basketball gymnasiums, the largest performing arts center in the county, and three vast band rooms. This school held every type of facility possible. Sports, music, theatre, and plenty of different clubs, giving you plenty of opportunities to find your place in high school. The only problem with the school though, was that it was grossly under populated. There was, by no means, enough students to populate the entire school. Only about half of the classrooms in the school were even being used. The only thing the school made up for was being able to house the best football team in the district.

 

Aang approached the school looking around at the other students that were entering alongside him. Some of them looked slightly familiar because he has seen them around town, prior to starting school. Once he walked inside, he marveled at the true size of the interior of the school. It was truly massive, and allowed an even greater display to the disproportionality of the school to the size of the student body.

 

“Look at the newbie,” said some random student who was passing by with his friends. They giggled at him and Aang just pushed it off. He was new, everyone usually either made fun of the new kids or were actually nice to them. Aang was hoping he could at least find just a few friends, some people to give him a chance.

 

Aang started looking at his schedule, and began to walk westward in hope of discovering the location of his first period class. “Aang?”

 

 

Aang looked up, curiously. ‘Who would know my name already,’ he thought. He looked around himself, and noticed a rather elderly man in a suit. He had a long white main, not balding at all, surprisingly. He also sported a long white beard that stretched quite far down his chest. The suit he was wearing was a dark red, with a black button up and red tie, additionally with black leather loafers. He had a polite smile on his face, putting Aang at ease.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hello, I am Principal Roku. I’m very happy to introduce you to Bedford High School. I think you’ll enjoy your final year here very much.”

 

“Oh, thank you Principal Roku, sir. I appreciate the help.”

 

“Oh please, Aang, call me Roku, we don’t need such formalities here. So, are there any questions you have before we get started?”

 

Aang thought about it for a moment. Honestly, there aren’t many, I guess you could consider “above board” ideas that he was still curious about. Most of it was about the student body and the people he would be meeting and sharing the building with. He was, quite honestly, terrified about meeting all these new people, excited sure, but typically there is some type of reservations behind good motives. One idea that he thought about, was meeting a girl. He hadn’t had the best experiences with girls before and was hoping he could rectify that. He didn’t want anything that special, but just someone to care about, that cares about you too. He wanted the feeling and the idea more than anything physical. Aang wasn’t really in a hurry though.

 

As though the universe heard his thoughts, at that exact moment, Aang noticed a woman, behind Roku. She looked amazing, intimidating, strong, terrifying, and absolutely beautiful all at the exact same time. The girl was dark skinned with brown hair, that curled down from her head, with loops that hung down from the edges of her forehead, down under her ears and back up, meeting back into the rest of her hair. She wore a blue V-neck tee shirt, and dark blue jeans. She wore sandal flats that displayed her sky blue painted nails, that matched her finger nails. She wore no makeup, unless it was just so little that Aang couldn’t notice, and she looked perfect nonetheless. Aang gazed at her as she walked by, talking to her friends, making it quite too obvious that he was enamored by her very presence in this vast building.

 

Roku, still standing in front of Aang, waited a moment, but eventually noticed that Aang’s eyes began to move away from him, and decided to look behind himself to see what had caught the young man’s attention. He looked around and saw the girl. He recognized her, obviously, she’s one of the school’s star students. Roku just laughed it off, and gave the boy a moment.

 

Once the girl had already walked away and was out of sight of Aang and Roku, Aang returned his eyes to the superior. “Distracted?” Roku asked as he giggled.

 

Aang’s face was bloodshot, he was so embarrassed. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

 

“Oh, please, you’re just a young man, and she’s a nice girl,” Roku replied.

 

“You know who she is?”

 

“Absolutely, I know all of my students. The class sizes aren’t that large, so it’s not too difficult. Her name is Katara, she’s one of the best students we have here at Bedford. Some would even say the best. She’s a great girl, you should try to meet her.”

 

Aang was baffled, the principal was telling him that he should try to get to know the girl that he was, quite obviously, inappropriately gawking at. “You think so?”

 

“Most definitely, you seem like a very nice young man, and Katara is a great girl, I don’t see why not.” Aang became quite excited at the thought and smiled, very happily.

 

Then a lady approached, and began speaking to Roku. “Sir, there is a call for you in the office, they say it is quite urgent.”

 

“Absolutely, I understand,” Roku turned back to Aang. “It was good meeting you Aang, if you ever need anything, my door is always open. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.”

 

Aang shook Roku’s hand and they both smiled at each other. “Thank you, sir, I’ll make sure to stop by.” Roku nodded and began walking away with the lady and left Aang alone. Aang had a good feeling about Roku, he seemed like someone he could trust, and even be able to confide in.

 

Suddenly a bell rang through the hallways. Aang looked around realizing he was the only one left in the hall. Aang frantically grasped at his schedule to find what class to go to. Aang found his answer and began racing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely open to criticism, just don't be too much of an asshole. Thank you, hope you enjoyed. Have a great day, hope to see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you all for checking my stuff out. Hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to check back, I'm trying to get a chapter out every few days at least, but I do apologize if I get behind, I'm in school, working and trying to get into college, so work with me please. I'm shooting for about a 1,000 words per chapter. I'm not sure how long this story will end up being, but it will have a plot and a definitive end, but if it gets requested (if I somehow get people to enjoy the story) I'm open to writing some kind of sequel. Have a great day, and hopefully I'll see you next time.
> 
> https://viria13.deviantart.com/art/modern-gaang-310142103  
> This drawing gives an idea of what they look like.  
> Artist: viria13 from Deviantart


End file.
